The present invention relates to desk tops, particularly desk tops made of wood. There is a tendency for wooden desk tops to sag or bow downwardly after a period of use. This is particularly true with longer tops of from 66-72 inches.
At least one prior artisan has attempted to overcome this problem by employing a pretension device for tensioning the top towards an upwardly bowed condition to thereby offset the downward forces imposed on the top in use. Basically, the prior art device comprises a rod threaded at both ends and located in a groove beneath the desk top such that when nuts on the ends of the rod are tightened down, the rod is placed in tension and the top thereby biased upwardly.
Such a mechanism is costly. So too are other attempts to solve the sag problem by providing costly reinforcement constructions under the top.